Episode 1284 (7th May 1973)
Plot Albert refuses to decorate the outside of his house for the Manchester Festival. Bet is getting tired of Annie going on about being mayoress. Billy snaps at Annie when she pushes him to get ready for the installation. He begs Fred Nelson to deliver the food for the party to be held afterwards. Elsie tells Maggie to wish Alf luck to show that there's no hard feelings. Annie starts to get in a panic as the time to depart nears. She's worried and disappointed when Billy cries off attending, citing illness. She, Betty and Lucille wonder if it's the same virus that's confined Len to his bed. Albert is interested when he sees that Ena has received a letter from the USA. Hilda denies that she's jealous of those invited to attend the installation. Ena shows Albert the letter. It's from her great-nephew Tom Schofield to say that he and his wife Faye-Marie are coming over for the Manchester Festival. As she practices her speech, Annie remembers Jack before she leaves for the Town Hall. The limousine arrives and Annie and Alf are seen off by the residents. Maggie wishes them both luck before they go. At the Town Hall, the installation takes place. Ken, Lucille, Betty and Ena are invited as representatives of the community but Lucille finds the whole thing a giggle as Ernie films the ceremony on his cine-camera. The ceremony adjourns so that Alf can be robed. Minnie boycotts the Rovers as she wasn't invited. Maggie tries to make the peace between Elsie and Hilda but fails. Fred Nelson calls in the Rovers and tells Bet that Billy's cheque has bounced and unless they're paid cash they won't deliver the food. She tries to contact Billy at the doctors. Alf is robed and presents Annie as mayoress. Bet tells Billy about Nelson's visit and he tries to contact another caterer. Ethel Bostock gives Annie her chain of office and flowers. She makes her speech. Garbutts agree to deliver the food. Billy tells a concerned Bet that he's put all his hopes on the 3.30pm race. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast *Alderman Chapman - Frank Crompton *Mrs. Bostock - Pearl Hackney *Macebearer - Al Trincham *Fred Nelson - Robin Parkinson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *Corner Shop *Weatherfield Town Hall - Council chamber Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Why does Billy pretend to be sick on Annie's day of glory? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,950,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: "As far as I'm concerned the whole thing's a complete alfresco." Category:1973 episodes